Luminaires, such as ceiling-mounted, wall-mounted, or surface-mounted luminaires, commonly illuminate spaces in which people live, work, or play. One type of luminaire is the recessed luminaire, which is installed within an aperture formed in a ceiling. Typically, recessed luminaires may include at least: (a) a housing, such as a cylindrical can (herein ‘recessed can’) that defines a cavity, (b) a light source disposed in the cavity and oriented to emit light through an opening of the recessed can into the illumination area, such as a room, and (c) a finishing section that is disposed within the cavity of the recessed can and below the light source such that an integrated flange or a non-integrated trim ring of the finishing section may be disposed below and engage the ceiling to cover any space formed between a perimeter of the opening of the recessed can and a perimeter of the aperture formed in the ceiling. However, the integrated flange and/or trim ring of the finishing section can be aesthetically unappealing to an observer standing in the illuminated space. Further, cracks may be formed in the ceiling adjacent the aperture in the ceiling within which the recessed can is installed due to vibrations, thermal expansions or contractions, etc., of the recessed luminaire to the ceiling.